


Wedding Bells and Runaway Brides

by livinthefandomlife



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Light Swearing, One Shot, Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinthefandomlife/pseuds/livinthefandomlife
Summary: “She shouldn't be there. Sitting in front of his house in London like a stalker.She has to admit, his house is perfect. But it screams his wife's style, one that has always been the opposite of her own.The house has a little 'Moir' sign on the front, no hyphen, no inclusion of his wife's last name. They're a family, and she has no idea what she's doing.”





	Wedding Bells and Runaway Brides

Six years.  
It's been six years since she let the 'one' go.  
Six years since she looked him in the eye and told him it was over.  
Six years since she realized that she could never be with Scott, not in the way she wanted to.  
Six years since she held him in her arms, six years since she kissed him. 

Four years.  
It's been four years since the last time she saw him.  
Four years since they smiled in the same group photo.  
Four years since they last shared a laugh.  
Four years since she saw the man she once called her best friend, four years since she saw them together. 

Two years.  
It's been two years since he got married.  
Two years since she saw the photos flood her Instagram, one that she hardly used anymore.  
Two years since she saw him in a bow-tie and suspenders that weren't for an ice dance routine.  
Two years since she realized that he was truly happy with someone that wasn't her, two years since he shared his first dance with his new bride. 

One year.  
It's been one year since Stephan proposed.  
One year since she cried tears of joy that she hadn't cried since The Olympics.  
One year since she said yes to the man that was perfect in every way for her.  
One year since she thought for the first time that she was moving on from Scott Moir, one year since she promised herself she wouldn’t think about him again. 

One day.  
It's one day until her wedding day.  
One day until she marries Stephan.  
One day until she marries the man of her dreams.  
One day until her wedding.  
One day until her ‘I do’s’, and it doesn't make any sense that she is sitting in her car in front of Scott Moir's house on the other side of the country. 

She only knows his address from mother, who she saw just two months ago.  
She also knows that he's not home, and that she should leave. But she can't move, much less drive.  
But she shouldn't be there. Sitting in front of his house in London like a stalker.  
She has to admit, his house is perfect. But it screams his wife's style, one that has always been the opposite of her own.  
The house has a little 'Moir' sign on the front, no hyphen, no inclusion of his wife's last name. They're a family, and she has no idea what she's doing.  
She shakes her head and tries to start her car. She pulls a piece of hair behind her ear out of stress. She had a bad habit of pulling on her hair when she was upset. The car makes a noise, but doesn't start. Fuck.  
She's now stranded outside of his house, looking like a stalker, with a broken car.  
She reaches down to grab her phone and call a tow, but it's dead. Another fuck.  
She lets out a grunt and runs her hands along the sides of the steering wheel, before hitting it in out of frustration.  
She could walk to the nearest station and use their phone. She's an Olympic champion, of course she could. She could walk until she finds a station, call from there, and Uber back to her house.  
But she would still need to see them, to see what his life is like... without her.  
God, how could she have been so stupid? She's moved on. Ended the chapter on that part of her life, her epic love story with Scott. A story that everyone in their lives thought would end with five kids in a house in Ilderton.  
But it didn't, and part of her always wished it had.  
She looks in her rear view mirror. Her eyes, ones that he had always loved, were filled with confusion. Confusion over why she was there. And confusion over her feelings. 

24 hours.  
She has 24 hours until she's married.  
24 hours until she needs to get her shit together.  
24 hours until 'I do's'  
24 hours until Scott Moir is officially out of her life.  
24 hours to make sure she’s over him. 

She opens the car door. She has to know. She just has to.  
So she closes the car door, and walks up to 'their' house.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
She stands in front of their door, with shaking hands. She knocks. 

The door opens to reveal a beautiful Mrs. Moir. 

"Can I help- oh," his wife's eyes go wide.  
She knows this was a mistake.  
"I'm sorry, I should go," she turns to walk down the steps.  
"Wait, no, come inside. Scott should be home any minute," his wife smiles.  
His wife opens the door more, allowing for the other woman to walk in. 

His wife looks different, even happier than she looked in the photos. How that was even possible, the world will never know. Unlike the outside, the house is perfectly them, a mashup. Her style mixed with his. Their life together was beautiful. It was the life that she knew she could never give Scott. The reason she let him go. 

"So what brings you to Ontario?" His wife asks.  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to impose."  
"It's okay. I promise. Scott's out right now, but I know you probably came to see him."  
His wife was always freakishly nice. And it always pissed her off.  
"I'm getting married tomorrow."  
There was silence, then, "Do you want us to come?"  
"No, well, I don't know."  
"Then why did you come?" His wife asked calmly.  
The two women met eyes, "I needed to see what this life was like. I needed to see if he was truly happy."  
His wife pauses again, before touching the other woman's arm, "It's okay. I understand. I'd do the same thing."  
Her words are meant to be comforting, but they feel like hot oil is being poured on her chest. She'd never have to know the pain of loosing him. The pain of letting him go.  
"I love my fiancé, I do."  
"I know," was all his wife said, "and I also know that you're not looking to have an affair with my husband."  
Her bluntness left silence.  
"No. Never."  
"He was your best friend, I understand. You distanced yourself so much that we haven't seen you in what, 3 years?"  
"4, it's been 4."  
His wife let out a small sigh, "That's a long time. I know how much he meant to you."  
Means. Means to her.  
"My car broke down. In front of your house."  
"Really? I'll call you a car, and a tow."  
His wife stands up, and it was the first time the other woman noticed the bump on her stomach. She’s pregnant. His wife walks out of living room and into the kitchen, leaving the other woman awkwardly sitting on the couch. 

Then there's rattle of keys at the front door.  
A chill runs down her spine, Scott's home. Fuck.  
The man that she hasn't seen if almost half a decade. The man she swore she was going to marry. The man she thought was it. The man she thought was going to father her children. The man who broke her heart. 

The door opens.  
"Babe. I'm back. I got the food," he walks into the living room, taking off his coat, "Your carvings are so-"  
He looks up, and sees her on the couch.  
"Kaitlyn? What are you doing here?" He asks.  
Kaitlyn stands up from the couch, "I... I...."

Just then Tessa walks back in from the kitchen, "Kaitlyn's car broke down."  
Scott's face is still filled with confusion.  
"How did you even know where we lived?" He asks Kaitlyn.  
"Your mom and Carol came to an event. She told me."  
Tessa feels the tension in the room, "Why don't the two of you sit down and talk, I'll put the food away."

Scott and Kaitlyn sit down on the couches.  
"So, Kait. How have ya been?"  
Kaitlyn takes him in. His hair is longer than it was when they were together. He looks good. She knows he's been traveling a lot, and he’s hopefully going to coach Christina and Anthony. She knows he's happy.  
"I'm getting married tomorrow."  
"Oh! Okay, wow. Do you want me and Tessa to come?"  
When people say that Virtue and Moir are in sinc, they have no idea.  
Kaitlyn shakes her head, "No. No. I'm not really sure why I'm here."  
Scott's face softens, and he understands.  
"It's been awhile, hasn't it? Since Pyeongchang?"  
Kaitlyn nods.  
"I was in the car, on the way to my hair appointment. But I just couldn't do it. I couldn't get ready for my wedding."  
"So you drove all day to London?"  
"Yeah. The wedding is in Winnipeg."  
"Ah. I see. Not a simple drive, eh?"  
She smiles, "No, not really."  
Scott returns her smile, "It's really good to see you, Kait. Stephan seems like a great guy."  
"He is."  
Scott hums in response.  
"And Tessa? She's already pregnant?"  
Scott's soft smile turns into a dopey grin, "Yeah. We started trying about a year and a half ago. She's about 5 months pregnant."  
Kaitlyn smiles. 

This was the life she knew he was meant to live. There was a twinge of jealousy whenever she thought about them. But her relationship with Scott was all about the eventual relationship between him and Tessa.  
She had let go for a couple of reasons:  
1\. She knew Scott needed Tessa.  
2\. Her and Tessa had a fight 3 days before the breakup because of Scott's drinking. Kaitlyn didn't think it was a big deal. Tessa treated it like he was killing himself. In the end, Tessa was right.  
3\. Scott needed to come back to the games.  
4\. Scott couldn't go through what he went through in 2014 again.  
5\. Scott was in love with Tessa. He loved Kaitlyn, but not the way he loved Tessa. 

"I just needed to make sure you were happy," she whispers.  
Scott's smile softens, "I am. I hope you are too."  
"I think I will be."  
Tessa walks out of the kitchen and into the living room, obviously having heard their conversation.  
"So, the car will be here in 5 minutes. You might need to drive back and get your car, I did call a tow. But Scott bought things for dinner. You're more than welcome to stay."  
Kaitlyn pauses. She could really use some Scott Moir cooking. But it didn't feel right.  
"That sounds really nice, Tessa. But I really should get home."  
"Right, right."  
"I'll just use the washroom, and head out."  
"Yeah, of course. It's down the hall."

Kaitlyn walks around the beautiful house. The halls decorated with pictures of the two of them, and some with family. Family gatherings, professional photos, Olympic photos, and of course gorgeous wedding photos.  
The house was a mix of rustic and modern. A combination of the two of them.  
The bathroom was white, but Kaitlyn notices how it is very obviously for the two of them. Two sinks, two towels, two people sharing a life. 

She opens the door of the bathroom, and turns the light off.  
She walks back to the living room.  
Tessa and Scott obviously don’t hear, their backs are turned away from her.  
Scott has her wrapped up in his arm, his head in her neck. They whispers words back and forth, before finally letting go, but still holding hands. 

Kaitlyn finally speaks up, "I'm gonna head out then."  
Tessa walks up to her, and hugs her, "Good luck tomorrow."  
"Thanks, Tessa."  
"Bye, Kait," Scott says.  
Kaitlyn smiles in his direction. 

She opens the door and walks out. Closing the door, finally, on that part of her life. 

The cab driver's name is George, and he lets her use his phone. 

"Hello?" Stephan asks.  
"Hey, baby."  
"Hey, Kait. Did you find what you were looking for in Ontario for the wedding?"

Kaitlyn looks up at their house as the cab drives away. She looks at Tessa and Scott, who's shadows she could see were dancing through the curtain.  
"Yes. Yes I did."

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So I’ve been having writers block lately. Play Ball’s chapter 5 and 6 will be out soon, but I needed a break from it for a while. I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot.


End file.
